capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Ha'la'tha
The Ha'la'tha is a crime syndicate which has a presence on Caprica. Ha'la'tha is a Tauron word which means "always faithful to the soil." The Guatrau is the boss of the Caprican Ha'la'tha. Origins The Ha'la'tha began as a poorly armed, native rebel force on Tauron that attacked the presidential barracks of the corrupt Tauron government. This initiated a two-year Civil War (12YR-14YR). William Adama Sr. and his wife, Isabelle, fought with the Ha'la'tha resistance during this time. After the war and facing extinction, the Ha'la'tha transformed to become an illegal underground organization throughout the Twelve Colonies. Culture Taurons seem to constitute most of the Ha'la'tha membership. Like many other Tauron immigrants in Caprica City, they do not assimilate with Caprican culture. Instead, they form a diaspora in the Little Tauron neighborhood of Caprica City. Members frequently hang out at Goldie's Off Track Betting which is located in Little Tauron. Ha'la'tha Proverb: "When the tree surrenders all its fruit, it's time to trim from the top down." Business The Guatrau's shell company, Obolus Inc., is located on Leonis. In an effort to secure funding for his development of the Resurrection Program and to oust Tomas Vergis as CEO of his company, Daniel Graystone makes a deal with the Guatrau. This makes Graystone Industries a subsidiary of Obolus. Members * Guatrau * Sam Adama * Joseph Adama * William Adama Sr. * Isabelle Adama * William Adama * Ruth * Fidelia Fazekas * Dave * Jax * Francis * Paulie * Demos * Tommy * Armed Goon No. 2 * Defendant Additional Images 115 William and Isabelle Adama.png|Isabelle and William Adama were Ha'la'tha resistance fighters on Tauron. 115 Tauron Civil War Dead.jpg|Ha'la'tha resistance to government corruption initiated a two year Civil War. 101 Guatrau.jpg|The Guatrau is the leader of the Caprican Ha'la'tha. 104 Sam Driving.jpg|Sam Adama is a Ha'la'tha enforcer, later promoted to a captain. 101 Sam Kills Chambers.jpg|Sam delivers the Guatrau's retribution to those who "forget" their Ha'la'tha backing. 110 Joseph Ha'la'tha.jpg|Joseph Adama is a Ha'la'tha lawyer who later manages the Graystone operation. 101 Joseph in Court.jpg|Joseph defends a Tauron man in court, secretly bribing the judge for leniency. 102 Sam Breaks Window.jpg|Sam delivers a "message" from the Ha'la'tha to a shop owner. 118 Fidelia Guatrau Goldie's.jpg|Goldie's Off Track Betting is the Ha'la'tha's hangout in Caprica City. 110 Guatrau Daniel Conference.png|Daniel Graystone asks for the Guatrau's help to regain control of his company. 115 Obolus Holdings.png|Obolus Inc. is the Guatrau's shell company, located on Leonis. 111 Joseph Daniel Sam.jpg|Joseph and Sam help Daniel blackmail Graystone board members for their votes. 118 Fidelia.jpg|Fidelia Fazekas is the Guatrau's daughter. 117 Ruth Shotgun.jpg|Ruth is a former hitwoman for the Ha'la'tha. Trivia Production Notes In an interview with AfterElton.com, Sasha Roiz (who plays Ha'la'tha enforcer, Sam Adama) compares the Ha'la'tha with the mafia of our world. AfterElton: ". . . The Mafia is basically an organization for extortion and making money, whereas the Halatha, as you just described it, is more like, 'We’re downright discriminated against so we’re going to do whatever we can." Sasha Roiz: "I think it’s not really reminiscent of that modern day mob. It’s more like the turn-of-the-century mob. The early Twentieth Century when Italians, Irish, Jews all came over and had very limited opportunities. They were ghettoized and forced to create a life and survive any way they could. In response to being ghettoized and discriminated against, they found their own ways and their own rules." Jensen, Michael. "Interview: Move Over, Captain Jack. There's a New Gay in the Galaxy Named Sam Adama." AfterElton.com, 3 February 2010. See Also Racism References Category:Caprica City Category:Organizations Category:Tauron Category:Little Tauron Category:Graystone Industries Category:Ha'la'tha